


bitten by cupid

by xoxoHoran



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Background Dina Fox / Garrett McNeill, Bitten by Cupid, F/M, Glenn the Matchmaker, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoHoran/pseuds/xoxoHoran
Summary: a series of chapters in which the Cloud Nine employees realize that Jonah and Amy are in love with one another (all before the two of them do).
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski & Dina Fox, Amy Dubanowski & Garrett McNeill & Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill, Glenn Sturgis & Amy Dubanowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Glenn

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime during season 2 (before the tornado kiss). Also, I am not quite sure I've nailed the voice yet, so please bear with me! 
> 
> Oh, and I'm not the fastest update-r, so I'm going to apologize in advance.

As the captain of the S.S. Cloud Nine, Glenn feels a sense of personal responsibility when it comes to the happiness of his employees: especially the employees that he thinks have an unspoken attraction to one another. He prides himself on his matchmaking abilities and, even though he can practically hear Dina’s shrill voice telling him that meddling in the personal lives of employees is against the store’s policies, he can hardly help himself from playing cupid whenever possible. 

Since seeing Miles and Lisa’s flash-mob proposal, he’s been constantly looking for another couple to set up: though he knows how opposed Amy is to getting bitten by cupid, he’s decided that she will likely overlook her distaste once he finds her soulmate (not only is he looking at the pre-existing employees for any social cues that might suggest romantic interest, but he’s also taken to hiring people he thinks she might like)(admittedly, this doesn’t work as well because he has  _ no _ idea what kind of guy a single, slightly overworked mother might be looking for).

* * *

His first instinct is Marcus: though he seems to annoy Amy about 80% of the time, Glenn thinks that there is a sense of optimism and hope in the remaining 20% (if asked, Amy would say that the other 20% is only  _ slight  _ annoyance). Glenn has seen the two of them talking in the stockroom before and, though Marcus isn’t necessarily his  _ ideal _ choice for (one of) his favorite employee(s), Marcus also isn’t the worst possible option (read: Mateo). 

With a sense of confidence and excitement, he begins ensuring that Amy and Marcus constantly work overlapping shifts and suggesting that she help in the warehouse as much as possible (the second task is harder than the first, considering she is the  _ floor _ supervisor, but he somehow manages it about 50% of the time). Sporadically during their shifts, he will stop by to check up on the two of them and suggest potential topics of interest (Amy’s night classes, whatever gossip he’s heard from Cheyenne or Mateo, ill-timed jokes about Jonah): unfortunately, his conversation starters have the opposite effect and leave nothing but awkward silence and stuttering in their wake, as both employees struggle to find something to say about whatever insult Glenn has hurled in poor, unknowing Jonah’s direction. 

Nevertheless, Glenn refuses to let his hope dwindle even minusculey, and instead begins looking for situations around the store that can potentially bring the two together (cleaning up vomit in the dressing room? check, planning Jerusha’s 50th birthday party? check): though, every time Glenn goes to check up on his favorite budding romance, he finds Jonah in Marcus’s place, whispering jokes to Amy or listening intently as she tells him about whatever television show they’re both watching. 

He takes a temporary break from matchmaking and a permanent break from the pairing of Amy and Marcus after someone (likely  _ Mateo _ ) files a complaint with Dina about employee favoritism that ends with them watching a 40-minute video about impartiality and the importance of treating people of all races equally (it isn’t  _ that  _ different than their whole ‘don’t be racist’ video, and he watches as Jonah and Amy whisper back and forth during the entire length of the corporate-mandated programming).

* * *

A few weeks after giving up on his failed attempts to make Amy and Marcus fall in love, he sets his sights on a different target: Garrett. After he sees them laughing together at the customer service desk, clearly mocking Jonah, Glenn decides that there must be  _ some  _ lingering feelings between the two of them that they are both simply too afraid to explore. 

Like with Marcus, he begins ensuring that Garrett and Amy work overlapping shifts (which is easier, considering they usually do, anyway) and are near one another as much as possible (which means sending Amy to the front with ‘customer service questions’ at least twice a shift). This pairing requires no potential topics of interest, though he does sometimes make off-hand remarks about Jonah that leads to whispering and laughing between the two of them (it also leads to them both giving him somewhat confused looks, though he ignores them). 

It’s easier for him to envision Amy falling in love with Garrett than it was with her and Marcus: she and Garrett actually seem to enjoy one another’s company and spend a fair amount of time together, whether to be mocking Jonah or simply discussing their days (he once heard them discussing Dina, though both instantly quieted the second he turned the corner and made eye contact with them). With Marcus, he had to face the fact that Amy never willingly spent any time with the warehouse worker, but he had seen her gravitate towards Garrett on a few occasions, a grin spread across her face as they both laughed about whatever she was whispering to him.

In attempts to move the relationship forward at a steady pace, he begins telling Mateo and Jonah about the developments he’s seen happening between their two friends, which is met with mixed success. Mateo looks disbelievingly at the duo before shrugging and mumbling something about dissecting the possibilities with Cheyenne. Jonah, on the other hand, looks startled and confused, almost like a small child looking for their mother: Glenn notices that his mouth hangs open slightly at the idea of the two of them, before he closes it quickly and nods (Glenn doesn’t question the reaction, though he knows he should, because he has a feeling it might lead to a new discovery he doesn’t want to know about).

Everything seems to be going well for the budding couple until it isn’t: suddenly Amy and Garrett are pulling him aside and assuring him that they are not interested in one another  _ romantically _ (they both make faces of disgust as they emphasize this point, clearly in agreement). Garrett wheels away first, mumbling about how he prefers people didn’t spread rumors about him, before Amy mutters something about Garrett  _ and Dina _ that makes Glenn smile and shift his focus from his floor supervisor to his assistant manager.

He relents that maybe Amy and Garrett aren’t harboring any unrequited feelings, but then finds himself absorbed in the possibility that maybe  _ Garrett and Dina  _ are.

* * *

After Dina threatens to report him to corporate for meddling in the personal lives of the employees of Cloud Nine and Mateo tells him that she and Garrett want to keep things separate from work, Glenn refocuses his energy on an unsuspecting Amy. First, it’s the beverage guy, Alex, who smiles and makes slight conversation with Amy whenever he delivers a shipment. Then, it’s the guy who Amy requests he hire to install a couple of selves around the store (he ends up being her  _ brother _ , Eric, so that one isn’t successful, either). The ‘Eric Situation’ is followed by Mateo (in which he learns that Mateo is  _ gay _ ) and a few customers, before his hope is almost completely extinguished.

“I can’t believe he’s going to such lengths to find you someone,” he hears Jonah say, quickly rushing behind one of the aisles to eavesdrop on whatever conversation his employees are having. He knows that Dina would tell him it’s an invasion of privacy and, once more, a violation of one of the employee conduct rules, but Glenn thinks that a few can be broken when it’s clear that two of his favorite (unless Dina asks, and then he doesn’t have favorites) employees are openly discussing him.

“Since seeing that proposal nine months ago, Glenn has been more determined than ever to make romance happen at Cloud Nine; it’s kind of sweet, if not completely misguided,” Amy replies, and while he can’t see her, Glenn instinctively knows that she’s grinning in the way she only seems to do when she’s around Jonah.

For a brief second, Glenn questions (not for the first time) why he never considered the pairing of Jonah and Amy, before remembering Kristen’s reaction after having gone on a couple of dates with him (she had said he was nice, but probably in love with someone who wasn’t her). As someone who liked Jonah, he had been upset to hear that things didn’t work out between the two of them, but as someone who liked Amy  _ a little more _ , he had decided that Amy didn’t need to suffer the same fate that his own daughter had (additionally, he feels as if Amy  _ is  _ another daughter to him, and is not sure if he would be able to forgive Jonah for making the same mistake twice).

“Who do you think he’ll go for next? Maybe Brett or Elias?” Jonah suggests jokingly, clearly attempting to suppress a laugh. “Maybe I should go find Glenn and try to help him out a little here.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Amy comments, her voice softer as her tone suggests a more serious aspect of the conversation, “I don’t think Glenn likes you that much since the whole Kristen thing. These past nine months, he has made some pretty harsh digs at you; from the amount of product you use in your hair to the number of times you try to discuss the art exhibits downtown, he has a plethora of complaints.”

Glenn quickly makes his quiet escape, feeling slightly bad for the number of jokes he has made on Jonah’s behalf in attempts to make conversation between Amy and whatever love interest he had found for her. Admittedly, he has taken it too far and is more than surprised that someone (Jonah) hasn’t made any sort of complaint to Dina about him.

* * *

As the year rounds to a close, Glenn decides to table his matchmaking efforts and instead throw himself into making Jonah feel more welcomed than ever: he throws him a surprise birthday party (which is  _ extremely _ surprising given the fact that Jonah’s birthday is in May and Glenn doesn’t actually know his age), insists that the store decorate for Hanukkah (which Jonah  _ insists _ is not necessary), and even attempts to set him up with a few of the other employees (okay, so he was tabling his matchmaking efforts  _ in regard to Amy _ ).

His first attempt is Sandra (which sends Amy and Garrett into continuous fits of laughter, while Jonah attempts to find nice ways to deflect her feelings), followed by one of the beauty associates and one of the usual baggers (both are met with resistance, and Jonah begins working on ways to tell Glenn he is not interested).

It isn’t until he’s recounting the stories to Kristen that she reveals that the person she thinks Jonah is in love with is  _ Amy _ : Amy who he’s been settling up with (almost) everyone who specifically isn’t Jonah, to save both of them from potential heartbreak. Amy who seems to naturally gravitate toward Jonah in almost every situation, who is constantly making jokes and taunting him. 

Glenn begins to take closer notice of them at work and watches as they light up around one another. He briefly imagines what it might be like to be someone looking at them from an outside perspective, playful and fun-loving, the adoration Jonah clearly has for Amy shining through in his somewhat longing gazes.

He wonders how he could’ve missed what was right in front of him all along. Somehow, they had been bitten by cupid after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked this work and will stick with me through the rest of wherever I'm taking this. I just re-watched the Valentine's day episode, which is where I drew the inspiration for this particular chapter! I think my next choice is either going to be Dina or Marcus?


	2. Dina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I went for Dina next.  
> I thought it would be more interesting to keep the perspectives somewhat overlapping, partially because I find it hard to believe that Glenn would have been the first to notice the "Jonah and Amy" pairing and also because I thought it would interesting to read the other character's reactions to one another!

Admittedly, it takes her longer to get over Jonah than she had originally planned it would: after stepping down from her position as assistant manager only to be rejected by her fellow (equal) co-worker, she tells herself that it’s only right to allow herself time to move past the entire incident. It helps that she gets her position back after Amy and Jonah lead the strike; though that doesn’t necessarily help with the Jonah-specific part of the problem, it only helps her pride a little and makes her feel a little  _ better _ than her fellow co-workers. 

She confides in Amy and Cheyenne as she attempts to navigate through the waters of ‘moving forward’: though none of them say it, Amy is the most helpful due to the fact that her marriage is completely in shambles, while Cheyenne simply serves as somewhat of a sounding board (Dina reassures herself that  _ no one _ really takes Cheyenne  _ that _ seriously). It helps to be surrounded by people she finds tolerable: she finds herself laughing at Glenn’s misconstrued ideas of matchmaking and Amy’s horror stories of the situations she finds herself in with Marcus (Dina pretends it isn’t an employee conduct violation, because neither Marcus or Amy is threatening to press any form of charges and it brings her genuine amusement watching Glenn flounder).

Amy suggests that she spend time around Jonah, thinking of him a more friendly capacity: evidently, it helped she and Adam realize that, though they still loved one another, they didn’t make one another as happy as they once did (Cheyenne and Dina both look a little helpless at this confession, so Dina agrees to try it). She also suggests spending some time with Glenn, who apparently has started the ‘I Hate Jonah Simms’ club and is readily armed with insults at every moment (Dina freely rejects this one: she would never willingly subject herself to spending  _ more  _ time with Glenn).

* * *

She begins the process of spending ‘time with Jonah’ by spending time within five feet of Jonah: usually on different aisles, though positioned so that she can see him through the small gaps between products (Mateo catches her doing it once, but only shakes his head before walking away). Admittedly, this is obviously not what Amy had intended when she suggested that Dina spend time around him and she isn’t necessarily thinking of him in a  _ friendly  _ capacity, but at least she’s not drooling over him (progress is progress): when she hears Amy’s voice nagging her to get closer and to “just be nice,” she reminds herself that her friend is quasi-dating  _ Marcus _ and has absolutely no room to pass any judgements.

From a distance, she begins to notice different aspects of Jonah’s personality that she had previously missed: the light blush that covers his cheeks when Garrett and Amy are taunting him, the way he’s somewhat overly defensive about a few topics (like the art museum downtown and the amount of product he uses in his hair), the way he stutters a little more when Amy is around. 

Dina notes the way that Jonah seems to relax when he’s with Garrett and Amy but is still pretty tense near Mateo and Marcus (the last one is surprising, given the fact that Marcus told  _ everyone  _ they are best friends). He only mentions his more  _ prestigious  _ accomplishments when people are picking on him and mocking his background (she doesn’t know if he realizes that this only leads to  _ more _ taunting, but she doesn’t mention it to him). She’s caught him giving himself little pep talks in the dressing room on numerous occasions, though she has not been able to deduce what they are about (she remembers them, though, as if they’ll help her solve whatever mystery she’s been trying to uncover). 

It’s only after Amy catches her in the act of eavesdropping on Jonah’s interactions with a customer that she finally stops tailing him: Amy mumbles something about Jonah feeling as if he’s getting the celebrity treatment and both women seem to find that funny (it’s clear that he thinks he’s the best looking of the Cloud Nine employees, but Dina can honestly say that he’s a solid third, at best). 

Shortly after, Mateo files a complaint with her about ‘employees receiving special treatment due to race,’ and though Amy attempts to persuade her that he’s discussing Glenn, Dina wonders if maybe he’s suggesting  _ both _ Glenn and herself.

This thought makes her nauseous and, as she pulls out the old television set and corporate-mandated videos, watching as Jonah and Amy whisper back and forth during the programming, she finally feels herself starting to move past her  _ silly  _ crush.

* * *

Her thoughts stray from Jonah completely when Amy announces that she’s officially getting a divorce and Glenn sets her up with  _ Garrett  _ (which bothers her, for some reason). Dina laughs when Amy mumbles the name of Glenn’s new target because the only thing Amy and Garrett seem to have in common is their enjoyment of watching Jonah squirm. 

Amy rationalizes that at least Garrett is better than  _ Marcus _ : after hearing Amy’s horror stories about Glenn’s forced conversation starters and Marcus’s weird stories that always involve his family members, Dina can honestly say that Marcus has lost any appeal he might have had to her (which was minimal, at best). At least she and Garrett have a few things in common, like the fact that they work the same shifts and have the same friends; with Marcus, the only commonality was the fact that Glenn signed both of their paychecks. She and Garrett have a history (friendship, only ever friendship) and a strong bond (once more, also only platonic).

Something about the pairing makes her feel a little upset, and when she confides in  _ Cheyenne _ about these feelings, the girl quickly calls over Amy and tells her that Dina has a crush on Garrett. 

Dina’s reaction is to endlessly deny, of course, but Amy clearly doesn’t believe her and, at some point, Dina wonders if she’s trying to persuade her friends or herself (neither is working as well as she’d like it to).

* * *

In attempts to escape Cheyenne’s endless line of questioning and Amy’s knowing glances, Dina actually finds herself spending time with Jonah as friends (more like acquaintances): it’s the kind of time she would’ve died to spend with him when she was practically in love with him because it’s when she is finally able to uncover things she hadn’t known about him.

When she’s spending time with Jonah (and not thinking about him and their moment in the photo lab), she notices that he’s different than she had thought: he’s still spontaneous and filled with useless facts, but he seems more  _ Jonah _ when Amy is near (which, at the beginning, she isn’t since Glenn has made her schedule as similar to Marcus’s as possible). He laughs a little more and holds better conversations when the floor supervisor is near, something Dina quietly notes, wondering what kinds of connotations this might have.

The conversations they have almost never veer toward her birds or the knife tricks she’s been perfecting (thank you, Youtube), even though she always attempts to signal her intent: Jonah wants to discuss the possibility of Amy dating Garrett (Dina’s least favorite topic) and how incompatible they are and, in between sharing gossip he’s heard from Mateo and Cheyenne, she realizes that they clearly have less in common than she once thought. Sure, they both work at Cloud Nine (almost always the same shift) and are both attractive, but they differ on one major point she finds somewhat insurmountable: he’s seemingly in love with Amy. 

_ Amy!  _ Her best friend, who is currently going through a divorce, being set up with Garrett and Marcus the warehouse worker, and hears constant insults about him. 

He’s interested in  _ Amy! _

(This, admittedly, makes a little more sense than when she had thought he was in love with  _ her _ because it is clear that there’s something about Amy that seems to just draw Jonah toward her; when they’re in the same room, Dina finds they are almost inseparable).

She wonders if Glenn knows.

* * *

It’s a while after the realization until she is able to finally see Jonah and Amy  _ together _ : it takes Jonah going on a few uncomfortable dates with Sandra, Amy being set up with her brother  _ and  _ Mateo (who ended up liking one another), and a short period of time during which Dina had thought they were both over their feelings before she caught them in the act (or Garrett informed her that they had been dating in secret since the  _ Sandra situation _ , but she clarified that she had been suspicious for a while).

She “catches them” when she accidentally bumps into Jonah, who is practically fuming over the fact that Amy is flirting with one of the customers (it’s weird to see Jonah so upset about anything, considering he’s usually mild-tempered).

He’s quick to tell her that Amy is “being inappropriate” and Dina notes that he’s likely hoping their co-worker will receive some sort of punishment of humiliation (neither of which happens). Instead, Dina comments that Amy is free to date anyone she choses, especially since Glenn has run out of employees to set her up with and, as she walks away, she can hear Jonah mumbling about how there was  _ one _ employee that Glenn didn’t set her up with: she will later tell everyone that this was the moment her suspicions were completely confirmed, because why else would someone want to endure Glenn’s weird matchmaking routine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know why, but I really struggled to make this all fit together (I'm telling myself it's because I've been crazy studying for upcoming finals, but I'm not sure that's the real reason). I hope you guys like it and continue to read! Oh, and let me know who should be next!


End file.
